ItsJerryAndHarry Forums
The ItsJerryAndHarry Forums are a forum that members of the ItsJerryAndHarry community use. Many of those who watch the ItsJerryandHarry Youtube channel or play on their server are registered on these forums. The forums has wealths of information. Some important sections include the News section, where news about the updates to the server and forums are posted. Additionally, you can report players on the forums and make ban appeals if you have been banned from the server. The forums acts as a place for the ItsJerryAndHarry community to interact with each other, and contribute to the community. The forums can be found here: http://www.itsjerryandharry.com/forums/ Old forums The old forums (sometimes referred to as Elder Forums) were created on December 24, 2012. They ran with the MyBB forum software. The old forums had a shout box for users to chat in, and various sections to chat. Users who were part of the old forums are called "forum veterans ". The old forums closed down in late October 2013, before being replaced with the new forums on November 3rd, 2013. In the end of the old forums, the forums were sorted like so: *Stuff (only admins could post) **Rules and Stuff **News - server/forum updates **(Events) - removed because it was never used *Server (anything about the server) **Chat - general server discussion **Report - formerly Help ***Closed **Bugs/Exploits - you could see only your own posts **(Staff Applications) - removed because there were enough staff ***(Denied) **Ban Appeals ***Closed **(Suggestions) - removed towards the end of the old forums, brought back in the new forums ***(Closed) *General (anything else) **Off Topic - talk about anything, no post count towards the end) **Giveaways - no post count **Creations **Random Spam - posts too random/not serious enough for off topic, always no post count **(Registered+) - experimental section for members with 10+ posts, deleted just before the forum revamp New forums The new forums were created on November 3, 2013. They run with the XenForo forum software. The new forums no longer have a shoutbox, although there originally was one. It was removed due to large amounts of flaming resulting from the shoutbox. Other loved features have also been removed, such as custom forum titles. However, the new forums have much better social features (e.g. better Facebook-like profile comments/member statuses). The shoutbox returned during March 2015. The new forums are organized like so: *Announcements - only admins can post there **News - updates on the server/forums **Server Information - includes rules **Server Store (link) *Server Chat **Server Discussion - general chat about the server/forums **Minigames - for minigame discussion/recruitments so that Server Discussion isn't crowded with raid threads. ***Build It ***Creative ***Factions ***Herobrine's Chamber ***One in the Chamber ***Parkour ***Skyblock ***Sumo ***Survival Games ***Spleef ***Survival **(Recruitment) - originally part of Server Discussion, then its own section, but now merged with Minigames. **Suggestions - suggestions for the server/forums **Help - questions about the server/forums *Apps and Reports **Report Bugs **Report Abuse ***Spamming & Advertising ***Scamming and Griefing ***Hacking/Cheating/Glitching ***Staff Power Abuse - you can only see your own threads ***Other **Ban Appeals - you can only see your own threads ***Open Appeals **Staff Applications *Other Chat **Introduction/Farewell - if you want to introduce yourself or announcing that you're leaving/taking a break **Creations - formerly under Server Chat **Minecraft **Other Games - talk about games other than Minecraft **Real life stuff **Forum Games - no post count **Random Spam **Off Topic Category:ItsJerryAndHarry Category:Forum